1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to projection-receiving surfaces, and more particularly to a projection-receiving surface having crossed axial optic arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Projection screens have been used for displaying a projected image for the view of an audience. Various screen constructions have been developed in effort to improve the quality of projected image.
Catadioptric screen system achieves enhanced gain using a refractive process and a reflective process. First, incoming projection light impinges on a refractive layer (lens array, optical beads, prisms, etc) that deviates the path of the light. The light then continues on to a reflective layer. The reflective layer reflects the light back out through the refractive layer, from which the light exits into a viewing volume (region wherein observers satisfactorily see the image light on the screen).
Refractive layers of catadioptric screens have lens arrays (pixels). Beaded screens are the most common in the marketplace. However, gains achievable with beaded screens are restricted by intrinsic limits of spheres in allowing active area packing density.